Snow
by Darkroses143
Summary: Scotland x Canada fluff one-shot First fanfiction ever submitted on  so don't kill me too much :'D R&R  3


Snowy Days

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Walking in the snow was so difficult, especially when your toes have stared to go numb from the cold. The redheaded Scotsman tried to walk normally, which didn't always work so well when he slid on the ice and at one point was clinging to his Canadian lover who just laughed and helped Alastair keep steady. Matthew on the other hand was able to walk much more gracefully than Alastair, but he did have the odd slip up which gained a slight chuckle from Alastair before he went skidding all over place. Serves him right.

Once they were walking through the park the ground seemed steady enough for Alastair to walk properly, which, was a plus. But, it seemed his focus on walking meant that he didn't realise Matthew's sudden disappearance. He looked down at his once-holding-the-others hand. Where the hell did he go?

Alastair stopped in his tracks to look around, wondering where on earth the other had gotten too. A sudden clump of snow came flying straight towards Alastair and knocked the hat he was wearing straight off. The hat…was a sheep hat…all Matthew had to do was pout and look cute for a while before Alastair had eventually agreed. Well, someone was getting a bit soft. The redhead picked up the damn hat and heard giggling coming from behind a tree. Fuck it. This was war.

He stuffed the hat in his pocket, there was no way he was putting it back on now and scooped up some snow. Already being hit a few times before that, and threw the snow ball at just the right angle to hit Matthew on the arse. The gained a surprised squeak from the other and slight pout as the Scotsman grinned. The very same grin that made Matthew's heart jump slightly and only made his blush grow. But right now, he had no time for this, it was a snow war and damn it he was going to win. Alastair, however, thought differently.

If you took your attention away from the pair creating World War Three: The snow wars, you could take time to appreciate the beauty that the snow created. The snow lay in thick blankets all across the park, making the usually green park look extremely picturesque. The tree's were very bare but the dampness from the snow had turned them suit black and they really did set the scene. The park itself was rather peaceful asides from the pairs music-like laughter.

Speaking of the two, they were now lying in the snow, Alastair appearing to have caught Matthew off guard before they both fell over which gained another surprise squeak from Matthew as Alastair pressed a soft kiss to the others neck.

"H-hey! That's cheating" Matthew said quietly. Looking at Alastair who only gave a mock pout and gently nuzzled the others cheek.

"Wid a dae tha'~?" Of course he would, nothing stopped him before, why stop now?

The Scotsman didn't give the other much time to respond before pressing a soft kiss to the others lips, a kiss to which he got an eager response to. The kiss lasted quite the while, but neither were complaining and after what seemed awhile they both pulled back, feeling a sense of content, even if they were freezing their arses off due to lying in the snow. Despite the freezing temperature out side, both felt a sense of warmth inside, a warmth that only the other could bring to them. To Alastair, the smile on Matthew's face was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Once their gazes were locked, no words were needed, the look in both their eyes explained everything.

The two were so caught up in their own little world they seemed to have forgotten where they were. Matthew blinked as a couple of snow flakes gently landed on his nose, suddenly aware of his surroundings, tearing his gaze away from Alastair's, he laid back and looked up at the sky. Alastair finally snapped out of it and brushed the snowflakes out of his hair, which, he knew was no use as it hadn't stop snowing yet but he got most of it away. One thing the Scotsmen hated about the snow was that it made his hair stand out even more.

Alastair stood up, brushing himself off before hold his hand out for Matthew take.

"Best g't back a'fore we turn blue, love" Lying in the snow might have not been the smartest choice but it was worth it.

Matthew smiled warmly at this and just nodded, taking the others hand and intertwining their fingers, keeping close to Alastair for heat.

The walk home was quiet yet peaceful, the silence they shared wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was a silence made both males feel at complete ease with each other and with Matthew leaning in closer as the temperature only made Alastair feel happier.

As they approached the house, Alastair's now numb fingers fumbled for the keys while Matthew waited patiently, letting out a quiet hum as he waited for the other. Eventually he found Alastair managed to open the door and let the other in before closing it, feeling the sudden warmth in his home welcoming as he was starting to get feeling back.

Once both men were in the living room Alastair handed Matthew some clean clothes to change into before he went and got changed for himself. Alastair was changed first, wearing a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. Once Matthew was changed he walked back through into the living room to find Alastair sitting there was two cups of hot chocolate.

"It's freezing outside and you still barely button up your shirt…not that I'm complaining, of course~" the Canadian giggled as he sat next to Alastair who just gave him a devilish smirk in return.

The pair sat for hours talking about nothing and everything. From the Economy to the matter of Cuba considering a tummy tuck. Both coming up with crazy theories and logic you just couldn't question if you thought about it properly. There was hardly an empty silence in the room as the two talked on and on, Alastair laughed at what the other was saying, eyes wandering to the window for a moment to see if the weather gotten worse since it was said there was to a blizzard tonight. He blinked, not realising how late it had gotten, the sky was completely pitch black and the snow was falling down in sheets. He heard a quiet yawn escape the others lips and looked back at Matthew, giving a lopsided grin.

"Tired, love~?" Matthew nodded in reply and curled up on the couch, both mugs of hot chocolate forgotten hours ago.

Alastair laid next to the smaller man, smiling as Matthew curled into his chest, pressing a soft kiss to the others head as he snuggled closer. The Scotsman reached an arm back, tugging down the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, letting fall over the pair.

The Scotsman looked down at his lover who blinked sleepily at him.

"Je t'aime, Écosse..~" Matthew mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Tha gaol agam ort, Chanada ~" Alastair mumbled back

"Sweet dreams, ma love~" Alastair murmured as the other eventually fell asleep, fall into a deep sleep, still snuggling into the other.

The redhead soon followed suit, drifting off into a dreamless pleasant sleep, something he hadn't had in quite the while. The two spent the night snuggled together on the couch, their nap going uninterrupted and there was nothing that could really ruin this moment for them. The thing that the Scotsman thought was missing all these years was finally lying right next to him and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
